


Come Back, Be Here

by CanadianNobody



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianNobody/pseuds/CanadianNobody
Summary: Valkyrie has been waiting for her return for months. Has the day finally come?





	Come Back, Be Here

Valkyrie stood at the edge of the cliff. She wasn’t sure how many times she’d been here. Waiting, as patiently as she could, for her return. It had been months since they’d seen each other. But she knew that Carol was always good on her word. This cliff, overlooking the sea surrounding New Asgard. That’s where Carol said she’d be. And, to be fair, even Carol didn’t know how long she’d be gone. There were a lot of planets out there, dealing with the resurgence of half their populations. The times were optimistic, but there was much to be done. But Valkyrie had much to do as well. New Asgard was struggling, and she hated to admit it, but becoming the leader of a nation was more than she asked for. What was she? A recovering drunk, who fled Asgard after her own failure? No, she had to remind herself, she had changed. And the world around her was changing too. She thought of all of the new challenges since her people had doubled in population. She thought of Thor, and how she could use his council. And as she stared into the sunset over the sea, she thought of Carol. She let a small smile creep onto her face. 

Carol understood the pressures of responsibility more than anyone. Carol had devoted her life, her entire existence to protecting the people of the universe. No planet was too small or unimportant. Valkyrie admired this about Carol. But today, was not the day she would tell her this. Today was not her return. She sat down where she stood and let her feet dangle over the edge. The sunset was beautiful, the birds on the horizon gliding close to the water. She would do the same on her pegasus. With the wind whipping through her hair, she would fly so low that the tips of the pegasus’ wings would graze the water, rippling behind her. She wondered if Carol ever took the time to do such a thing. She was always to serious. But how could she blame her. With that kind of power, came a near unbearable responsibility that rested squarely on her shoulders. But she swore, there was one time she saw a freedom in Carol that she would spend the rest of their time together looking for again.

Carol had been back for maybe a few hours. And that was all it took. Valkyrie playing with Carol’s hair as they lied in Valkyrie’s bed. They laid beneath her white sheets, refusing to let any harsh sunlight strain their eyes. Carol had told Valkyrie a story. The story was about a planet named Yroenen, she recalled. The planet was on the verge of total chaos due to two enemy armies threatening to take each others’ land. Carol had gone down to negotiate a peace. And after numerous days of peace talk, one of the leaders took her up a nearby mountain and told her the history of his land, his people, and their ideals. After talking for hours about this man’s passions for his land, he told Carol to look down. Down at the scorched land, a result of forest fires and warfare too horrid to speak of. Then he told her to turn around. To look at the lush fields, and the people working in them. To look at the gradient lavender skies, the trees filled with blossoming flowers in colours she could barely describe, and the streams filled with creatures she had never seen. And the next day at the peace talk, the man walked up to his rival leader, and told him that he would not fight for land only to risk destroying it. And just like that the war was ended. 

In Carol’s words, Valkyrie felt a sense of hope, a lightness that was not always present in Carol. It was a rarity that she had come to covet. But she did not just covet the lightness, she also coveted the darkness. She wanted all of Carol, here with her, now. 

But here she was, standing on the edge of the cliff where she last saw Carol, thinking of their last exchange. How she asked her to stay, knowing that she couldn’t. How Carol took her face lightly in her hands and kissed her forehead. Carol’s last words to her being: ‘My love, there will never be enough time. Stay out of trouble, but cause some hell while I’m gone.’ 

The thought of those words brought a grin to Valkyrie’s face. And as she looked up, a golden-yellow light shone through the clouds above the sunset. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, let me know and I might continue it!


End file.
